Hanahaki Disease
by Line Legacy
Summary: Nunca pensó que se pudiera morir realmente por amor pero él ahí lo estaba experimentado. [One-shot] [Fanfic participante en el Reto mensual de la página "Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms" de Facebook]


**N.A:** Realmente no hay mucho que decir, aplace esto mucho pero lo termine.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes empleados no me pertenecen, créditos a sus respectivos autores.

La enfermedad de Hanahaki no es de mi autoria, solo tome la idea por el reto en el que esta implicado el fic.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC, Yaoi/BL.

* * *

Un pequeño y delgado pétalo naranja había salido de su boca. El príncipe lo veía algo extrañado, no había flores con ese tipo de pétalos en las cercanías, ¿Cómo había llegado a su boca? O ¿Había salido desde su garganta? ¿Había tosido por ello? No eso era imposible, debía haber una respuesta lógica al origen de ese pétalo pero ¿Cuál era esa respuesta?

Decidió restarle importancia, realmente no era relevante en ese momento y era imposible que se repitiera.

Sus pasos lo condujeron a la sala de entrenamiento, pronto habría nuevas batallas y tenía que estar en condición al igual que todos los demás participantes. Al abrir las grandes puertas pudo apreciar que ahí estaban la mayoría de los contendientes entrenando, sólo unos cuantos gustaban más de entrenar en al aire libre pero el resto prefería hacerlo en esa sala.

Tomó su espada y comenzó a arremeter en contra del saco de entrenamiento, sus gráciles movimientos daban la impresión de que bailaba cada vez que lanzaba un corte en contra de aquél objeto inanimado. Esa técnica de esgrima era digna de admiración entre los espadachines, los cuales en su mayoría eran un poco más bruscos en sus movimientos.

–Me gustaría verte hacer eso con Ragnell.– Una varonil voz lo distrajo un momento.

–Ike esa es un manodoble, es demasiado pesada como para hacer esto.–Respondió mirando la gran espada del mercenario.

–Entonces intentalo con la mía.–Dijo Link con algo de entusiasmo al escuchar la conversación de sus amigos.

–También es algo pesada para hacerlo.

–Entonces enséñame a usar la espada como tú lo haces.

No era la primera vez que el hylian le hacía esa sugerencia, siempre la hacía con una gran sonrisa y ojos suplicantes, Marth siempre había declinado porque lo veía casi imposible, la _Master Sword_ no era una espada de dos manos pero no era ligera como la Falchion o como un estoque para hacer esas arremetidas o cómo tener más libertad de movimiento.

–Mejor te enseño como usar la mía con una mano.– Comentó Ike mientras le daba un beso en la coronilla a Link, el tono que había usado claramente denotaba que no se refería a Ragnell.

Link se notaba algo confundido al principio, tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de la propuesta indecente de Ike. Su rostro se puso completamente rojo.

–¡No!– Trato de alejar a Ike de él por el comentario lascivo que había hecho, provocando una risa de parte del otro.

Marth ni siquiera se esforzó en esbozar una sonrisa o algún gesto, de todas manera ni lo estaban mirando daba igual. Todavía no se acostumbraba a verlos como pareja, es más le seguía doliendo ver a Link como el novio de Ike.

En ese momento volvió a sentir la sensación de una molestia en la garganta, carraspeo un poco para evitar toser pero la sensación persistio hasta que por fin tosio. Había interpuesto su mano en su boca por educación, al terminar de toser se dio cuenta que había otros pétalos naranjas en su palma. Eso ya era para empezar a preocuparse, no es precisamente normal toser pétalos de flores, pero nuevamente le restó algo de importancia volviendo a entrenar solo que ahora lo hacía junto a Link e Ike.

Se arrepentia de haber aceptado el entrenar junto a ellos, se demostraban afecto cada cierto tiempo que le resultaba incómodo, odiaba verlos actuar tan cariñoso como si él no estuviera ahí pero no lo demostraba, su amor hacia Link era un secreto no podía dejar que se descubriera por una simple escena de celos. También sus ataques de tos se hacían más persistentes y con ellos salían más y más pétalos, que cada vez le era más difícil ocultarlos.

–Marth ¿Estas bien?– Link se notaba preocupado, esa tos no era normal y él lo sabía. Marth lo miró a los ojos le iba a contestar que sí lo estaba cuando otro ataque de tos lo atacó.

–No te preocupes.– Respondió después de tragarse los pétalos que tenía en la boca, fue asqueroso pero era necesario.

–Te ves pálido, deberías ir a la enfermería.– Ike puso su mano sobre el hombro del príncipe, también se notaba tan preocupado como solo él podía estarlo, no por nada tenía el lema de _"I figth for my friends"._

Marth solo asintió y se fue, internamente agradecia el tener que irse y dejar de ver las muestras de afecto de sus amigos pero no estaba seguro si tenía que ir a la enfermería o no, ¿Cómo explicaría que estaba tosiendo pétalos de flores? pero no podía negar que le daba curiosidad saber a qué se debía eso aunque podía haber una posibilidad de que Doctor Mario no supiera porque sucedía. Con este pensamiento en mente prefirió no ir, nuevamente restándole importancia.

…

Las semanas pasaban y Marth parecía que empeoraba más con su extraña tos, cada vez tosía más cantidad de pétalos y comenzaba a sentir fuertes punzadas en pecho. Y estos síntomas solo empeoraban cuando veía a Link y a Ike juntos pero seguía insistiendo en no ir con Doctor Mario, había cosas que estaban fuera del entendimiento médico, solo podía recurrir a alguien en ese momento pero aun así no sabía cómo hacerlo.

–Lady Palutena, ¿Podría preguntarle algo?– La había interceptado en el pasillo rumbo su habitación, era una de las pocas veces que podía encontrar a la diosa de la luz sola y lo que quería él era privacidad.

–Ya te he dicho que no me hables tan formal, me haces sentir mayor.– Fue lo primero que dijo con una sonrisa burlona.– Dime en que te puedo ayudar.

–¿Podíamos hablar en un lugar un poco más privado?.

Palutena asintió y se dirigió a su habitación seguida por Marth. Antes de abrir la puerta miró hacia ambos lados asegurándose que no había nadie en el pasillo, el príncipe le había pedido privacidad y era mejor que nadie lo viera entrar para guardar esa confidencia. Al ver que no había nadie le dio paso de entrada a Marth para luego entrar ella.

–Es algo serio, ¿Verdad?– Sentada en la cama le indico que se sentará junto a ella. Estaba dejando ese lado bromista que siempre la caracterizaba.

–No… bueno realmente no lo sé.– Palutena no dijo nada, era su manera de decirle que siguiera.– ¿Tienes conocimiento de todas las enfermedades del mundo?

–Bueno Marth, hay un sin fin de enfermedades actualmente y en la antigüedad había muchas más que han sido erradicadas, para mí sería imposible recordarlas todas.– Respondió algo extrañada ante la pregunta del príncipe.– Deberías hablar de esto con Doctor Mario.

–No puedo ir con él.

–¿Por qué no puedes?

–No creo que sea normal toser flores.– Respondió con una sonrisa algo amarga evitando la mirada de la diosa.

Cuando la miró se veía horrorizada, asustada casi al borde del llanto.

–¿Flores? ¿Dijiste flores?– Marth movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa.– Pensé que esa enfermedad ya no existía.– Murmuró para sí misma.

Palutena se paró de la cama a cerrar la ventana y volvió a fijarse si había alguien en el pasillo, lucía algo desesperada, parecía casi otra persona.

–¿Qué tengo Palutena?– El miedo de la diosas se había transmitido a él.

–En la antigüedad había una extraña enfermedad que hacía que las personas afectadas tosieran flores.– Comenzó a explicar la diosa mientras volvía a tomar lugar junto al príncipe.– Era extremadamente rara que incluso se podría considerar un mito. Alguien la nombró la enfermedad de Hanahaki.– Hubo silencio, ella no sabía cómo proseguir.

–¿Y exactamente qué es?

–Una o varias flores comienzan a crecer cerca del corazón.– Suspiró con cierta resignación y tristeza.– Empiezan a crecer por un amor no correspondido.– Declaró sorprendiendo a Marth.– Pero no entiendo porque tu amor no es correspondido si incluso estas casado.

Marth calló, no podía decir nada de su enamoramiento hacia Link y menos si había mencionado a Shiida. Con ese pensamiento Marth comenzó a toser poniendo en alerta a Palutena, él le mostró lo que había tosido, nuevamente pétalos anaranjados y amarillos estaban en su mano.

–Marth, esto es serio.–Lo miró directamente a los ojos.– Necesito que me digas toda la verdad sobre tus sentimientos.– Colocó su mano sobre la del príncipe.

–Yo quiero a Shiida pero no de la misma manera que ella lo hace.– Unos cuantos pétalos salieron de sus labios.– Me da temor imaginar que ella puede pasar por esto ya que no le correspondo.

Esa declaración dejó atónita a Palutena, Marth le había confesado indirectamente que estaba enamorado de alguien que no era su esposa. Lo veía carraspear tratando de evitar toser nuevamente.

–Marth tienes que decirme todo, ¿De quién estás enamorado?

Él no quería contestar, había guardado el secreto por tanto tiempo y había jurado que moriría sin contárselo a nadie.

–Marth, tienes que decírmelo. Esto podría matarte.

–¿Y cómo me puedo curar?– No iba a contestar aunque su vida dependiera de ello, no lo haría.

–Tu amor tiene que ser correspondido.– Respondió con tristeza.–¿Le confesaste alguna vez tus sentimientos a esta persona?

–No.– Nuevamente la tos se hizo presente. –Nunca lo hice.

–Deberías hacerlo, tal vez si te corresponde.– Una pequeña esperanza nació dentro de Palutena.

–Claro que no lo hace.– Contestó matando la esperanza de la diosa.– Actualmente está con alguien más y nunca aceptaría mis sentimientos por mi matrimonio.– Ocultó su rostro entre su mano, se sentía culpable.

¿Cómo había sido capaz de enamorarse de alguien más estando casado?. Había hecho un juramento ante dioses y hombres, había jurado serle fiel a su esposa, amarla y respetarla, pero se había enamorado de Link.

–Este es el castigo que me pusieron los dioses por enamorarme de alguien más.– Sus ojos estaban llorosos por haber tosido con anterioridad, comenzaba a ser doloroso el pasar de los pétalos por su garganta.

–Marth, nadie decide de quien se enamora.– Habló la diosa para reconfortarlo.– Ni siquiera los dioses podemos hacerlo.

–¿Hay alguna otra manera de curarme?

–Me temo que no.– Sus ojos verdes estaban en algún punto muerto del suelo, no podía mirar a los ojos a Marth.– Aunque...–Se paró inmediatamente y tomó su báculo.– Tengo que irme Marth, te prometo que encontraré una manera de curarte.

La diosa desapareció entre sus blancas alas que casi siempre mantenía, envuelta en un destello de luz blanca sin darle tiempo de despedirse a Marth.

Salió de la habitación con cautela, nadie debía saber que estuvo hablando con Palutena sobre su extraña condición. Le había servido esa charla, sabía que ella podría ayudarlo a saber que tenía pero ahora sabía que teóricamente su enfermedad era incurable e inevitablemente moriría.

Morir… algo tan normal y mundano, todos saben que van a morir pero nunca se sabe cómo. Marth ya se había preparado para la muerte durante la guerra y todavía tenía que estar alerta, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo alguien podría empezar una nueva guerra y nuevamente correría el riesgo de muerte. Marth para eso estaba preparado o incluso para una muerte cuando fuera lo suficientemente mayor cuando ya hubiera visto crecer a su descendencia, pero no estaba preparado para una muerte poco después de la guerra, en su plena juventud por un corazón roto. Nunca pensó que se pudiera morir realmente por amor pero él ahí lo estaba experimentado.

Camino por los pasillos hasta llegar al jardín, era su lugar preferido para estar desde que enfermó con esa extraña tos que Palutena nombró como la "enfermedad de Hanahaki", era tan tranquilo y solitario, que podía ponerse algo melancólico en ese lugar sin ocultarse (más que a veces de las princesas cuando salían a tomar el té).

El jardín estaba solo como de costumbre o eso creía hasta que a unos 20 metros de distancia vio que estaban Ike y Link, pudo sentir en ese momento un dolor en su pecho, tal vez se debía a la flor que estaba creciendo en su interior o tal vez debido al dolor que sentía al verlos juntos o una extraña y dañina combinación de ambos. Dio media vuelta para regresar al interior de la mansión, no quería verlos pero su tos lo delató, como odiaba que cuando esos dos estaban cerca su tos se hiciera más escandalosa. Lagrimas salían de sus ojos, el dolor en su garganta comenzaba a ser más fuerte, podía sentir como la cantidad de pétalos había aumentado ligeramente o tal vez esta vez no fueran solo pétalos y esta vez también hubiera un capullo o algo similar; al final solo salieron pétalos impregnados con algunas gotas color carmesí, podía sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca.

–¿Estas bien?– Link puso su mano en el hombro del príncipe, el cual antes voltear se limpio todo posible rastro de sangre que estuviera en sus labios.

–Sí.– se limitó a contestar antes de carraspear y evitar volver a toser.

–¿No has ido con Doctor Mario?– Esta vez fue Ike quien habló.– Creo que nosotros tenemos que escoltarle su Majestad.

Los novios rieron pero Marth sólo levantó ligeramente sus comisuras para formar una sonrisa pero antes de que se diera cuanta ambos lo estaban realmente escoltando a la enfermería. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que los tres estuvieron de esa manera, en plan de solo amigos, Marth había extrañado eso, después de mucho tiempo ya no estaba como un mal tercio.

Sin embargo él no quería ir con Doctor Mario, ¿Qué haría si de repente salían flores de su garganta? y mucho menos quería que ellos dos estuvieran ahí, verlos solo le recordaba su desdicha de ser el tercero en discordia.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería escucharon un grito infantil de dolor.

–Esto es por tu bien primor.– La angelical voz de la Enfermera Peach, ayudante de Doctor Mario, se escuchó tratando de controlar al niño.

–¡Link!– el niño corrió a abrazar al chico con el que compartía nombre.

–¿Qué sucede Toony?– Link se agacho para estar a la estatura del niño.

–Me duele.– Balbuceo el Toon Link mientras frotaba su brazo.

–No hagas eso dulzura, podrías lastimarte.– La enfermera lo miró suplicante y dejo de hacerlo, Link lo tomó en brazos.– Pronto comenzará la temporada de resfriados, Master Hand nos pidió poner las vacunas primero a los niños.– Le explicó a Link.

–¿Qué te parece si tú y yo vamos por algo de pastel?– Toon Link asintió rápidamente, Link sabía muy bien cómo tratar a los niños, ellos lo amaban y él a ellos. Eso era algo que le gustaba a Marth.– Lo siento chicos.– Sonrió algo apenado.– Luego me cuentas como te fue Marth.

Link se fue cargando a Toon Link en sus brazos, Marth los vio alejarse con una sonrisa enamorada y algo triste que no pasó desapercibida para Ike. Los ojos azul amoratado iban de un lado a otro, mirando a su novio para luego mirar a su amigo, no había dudas que esa sonrisa era de amor tanto como de tristeza.

–¿Qué los traer por aquí?– Preguntó la enfermera sentándose en el escritorio que estaba afuera del consultorio.

–Marth tiene una tos terrible.– Respondió Ike dejando de lado sus pensamientos y desconcertando a su amigo.– La tiene desde hace unas semanas y no había querido venir.

La enfermera Peach miro con reproche al mencionado, él desvió la mirada, no era necesario estar ahí, él ya sabía que lo aquejaba.

–Cielo entra al consultorio en lo que llamó por el doctor.– Indicó la enfermera mientras marcaba un número en el teléfono.

Los dos entraron al consultorio, Ike casi obligó a Marth a tomar asiento mientras él estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta viendo hacia el pasillo sin decir nada en lo absoluto. El ambiente se sentía tenso, Marth desconocía la razón pero algo era seguro, lo que sea que estuviera pensando Ike debía ser serio; él no era la clase de hombre que pensaba demasiado las cosas.

–Bueno, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?– Entró Doctor Mario poniéndose la bata y siendo seguido por su linda ayudante.

–El paciente presenta un cuadro de tos desde algunas semanas.– Habló con formalidad y lindura la Enfermera Peach, el doctor asintió tomando un abate lenguas y una pequeña linterna.

–¿Tos seca o con flemas?

–Eh… yo no lo sé...– Podría considerar los pétalos como flemas pero no estaba seguro de ello, sentía más como una tos seca, pero igual no importaba.

–Flemas.– Respondió Ike para su sorpresa.

–Entiendo.– Asintió mientras la enfermera Peach hacía unas anotaciones para el reporte.– Abre la boca y di "aaaah".

–No creo que sea necesario.– Se estaba rehusando, hasta que vio la mirada de Ike, se notaba preocupado y sabía que inclusive Link lo estaría, hacer esa revisión médica los calmaría un poco.– Aaah.

Doctor Mario observó la garganta de Marth, su expresión neutral demostraba que no era nada que con anterioridad no hubiera visto, salvo las pequeñas heridas recientes que se veían.

–¿Has tosido sangre?– la pregunta alertó a ambos chicos de cabello azul. Ike lo miraba fijo, no esperaba que fuera tan grave.

–No.– Mintió con algo de naturalidad.

–Tienes la garganta algo lastimada.– Afirmó el doctor guardando la la pequeña linterna en uno de los bolsillos de su bata.– Tienes tos seca también. Tenías que haber venido cuando empezó la tos.– Le recriminó con su característico acento italiano.

Marth no dijo nada, se quedó callado, sentía que si hablaba en cualquier momento la tos le atacaría.

Doctor Mario fue al botiquín y tomó un pequeño frasco plástico, lo miró por un momento y se lo dio a Marth.

–Tendrás que tomar una cucharada cada 12 horas. En una semana tendrá que haber mejoras.

Ambos agradecieron al doctor y se fueron. Su caminata era silenciosa, tanto que resultaba algo incómodo pero para Marth eso era lo mejor. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, todavía estaba ahí el shock de lo que le había revelado Palutena pero también lo que le había extrañado era que Ike hubiera intervenido la mayor parte de las veces que Doctor Mario le preguntaba algo, no hubiera imaginado que sus amigos estuvieran tan preocupados y al pendiente de su salud.

Se sentía triste al tener que ocultarles algo como su enfermedad, no debían preocuparse por él, no debían enterarse de que tenía el corazón roto y que por eso enfermó, sería incómodo que le preguntarán quién era quién no le correspondía, tendría que mentir magistralmente y era algo que no les gustaba.

–¿Está todo bien?– interrumpió el silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

–Sí, tú mismo lo escuchaste, voy a estar bien.– Respondió algo extrañado, aunque le dolía tener que decir que estaría bien, Palutena se lo había dicho no había cura para el hanahaki.

Ike no hablaba de eso, sabía que algo más aquejada a su amigo, algo más sentimental y que involucraba de alguna manera a Link; pero prefirió no indagar más por el momento, no tenía pruebas.

…

Pocos días después salió por primera vez una pequeña flor naranja de muchos pétalos, la había visto con anterioridad hacía mucho tiempo, tanto que no recordaba su nombre. Un olor particular se desprendía de la pequeña flor.

No había tenido noticias de Palutena, desde aquel día se había ausentado del torneo, nadie sabía a donde había ido pero a Marth le inquietaba, estaba igual o más inquieto que Pit, necesitaba hablar con ella.

El jarabe no le era de mucha ayuda, no podía hacer nada contra la subida de los pétalos, bueno tal vez sólo la facilitaba haciéndola ligeramente menos dolorosa. Pero realmente no podía hacer nada para evitar ver a Ike y Link actuando cariñosamente.

Cada mañana comenzaba a ver esas flores de colores naranjas y amarillos junto a su almohada, y junto con ellas un fuerte dolor en su garganta y el cansancio de no poder dormir nada en lo absoluto. Las flores a veces tenían pequeñas gotas carmesí en sus pétalos, ya cada vez era más normal ver sangre. Y comenzó a pasar que le faltaba el aire, le era más duro estar entrenando o combatir sin sentir que le hacía falta el aliento.

–¡Marth!– la voz de la diosa de la luz se escuchó en el jardín antes de materializarse frente a él, apareció con un ligero y agradable olor a rosas.

–¿Palutena? ¿Dónde has estado?– preguntó aclarando su garganta.

–Estuve buscando una cura para tu hanahaki. Y pues hay una.– Eso era una buena noticia pero su tono era notablemente triste.

...

 _Esos días Palutena había estado con Viridi, la diosa de la naturaleza, se llegó a rumorear que en una ocasión Viridi había logrado curar el hanahaki, por extraño que sonase, pero que después de eso comenzó su odio hacia los humanos. Palutena tenía que intentar por casi todas las vías posibles salvar a su amigo._

 _La pequeña diosa de la naturaleza se sorprendió al escuchar que esa enfermedad había resurgido después de muchos siglos, la tristeza disfrazada de ira se hizo presente en ella. Se estaba negando a ayudar a Palutena._

– _Por favor Viridi, eres la única que puede curarlo.– Palutena era persistente, al menos de todo ello debía sacarle algo de información._

– _Ya te dije que no, que insistencia en querer salvar a los humanos, Palutena.– La fulmino con la mirada._

– _¿Por qué no?_

– _Palutena sé que no hemos tenido una buena relación en el pasado.– Viridi se relajó.– Pero será mejor que lo dejes morir._

 _La mano de Palutena se estampo fuertemente en la mejilla de la diosa de la naturaleza, dejándola visiblemente roja. Todos voltearon a verlas, Palutena estaba furiosa, los guardias de Viridi se pusieron a la ofensiva listos para atacar -inútilmente- a la diosa de la luz, los cuales se detuvieron con una señal de Viridi._

– _Retírense todos.– Ordenó con autoridad. Una vez estuvo vacío el lugar volvió a hablar.– Te contaré un secreto. Te contaré la razón por la cual yo soy la única que puede curar esa enfermedad._

 _Viridi comenzó a contarle como hacía milenios atrás ella se había enamorado de un sacerdote de su templo, un hombre ordinario pero la había cautivado completamente, sin embargo al parecer no solo la había cautivado a ella, también muchas sacerdotisas y jóvenes de las cercanías se sentían atraídas. Pero Viridi no iba a dejar que le arrebataran a su sacerdote, lo quería solo para ella y no se le había ocurrido mejor manera que crear una enfermedad que terminará por matar a las pretendientes, solo que había una condición para que esa enfermedad actuará, y esa no era otra que el amor no correspondido. Su plan funciono solo hasta que la enfermedad actuó en el sacerdote. Ella estaba horrorizada, no quería que sucediera aquello sin embargo sucedió. De igual manera no dejaría que muriera._

– _La flor crece muy cerca del corazón, al removerla también se remueven los sentimientos.– Agregó la diosa con melancolía.– Él no volvió a sentir nada, se volvió una persona fría casi despiadada. Alguien totalmente diferente a quién era en un principio pero al menos estaba vivo.– Una sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en sus labios, una expresión que Palutena nunca espero ver.– Tiempo después me enteré que yo era su amor no correspondido.– Concluyó su relato con tristeza._

– _Oh Viridi, yo no sabía.– Palutena había escuchado atentamente la historia de la diosa de la naturaleza, ahora muchas cosas estaban claras._

– _Nadie lo sabe.– La interrumpió.– Como sea, yo fui erradicando lentamente lo que provoque antes de que fuera un problema demasiado grande.– Parte de su ego había vuelto con ese comentario, le era incómodo mostrarse vulnerable.– Pero al parecer no la he exterminado del todo._

 _Los ojos café-verdoso de Viridi miraron con cierta compasión a Palutena, estaba sufriendo por un amigo._

– _Háblalo con tu amigo.– Dijo con algo de tranquilidad.– Deja que él decidía; vivir sin sentimientos o morir de amor, las dos realmente son casi igual de malas._

…

–Viridi puede quitar la flor que hay en tu interior, dejarás de toser las flores.– Explicó dándole un pequeña ilusión a Marth.– Pero una vez la flor sea retirada de tu pecho...– guardó silencio, no sabía cómo proseguir.– Perderás tu capacidad de tener sentimientos. Ya no vas a poder sentir dolor ni tristeza pero así mismo no podrás sentir felicidad ni podrás volver a amar.

–¿Es la única forma de curarme?– Preguntó pensativo.

–Es eso o que tu amor sea correspondido.– Respondió.– Marth, Viridi está dispuesta a ayudarnos…

–No lo sé Palutena.– La interrumpió algo pensativo.– No creo que tenga sentido vivir una vida si no puedo tener emociones. Incluso Michalis quien se mostraba tan frío y despiadado quería a su hermana María, no me imagino siendo como él pero con la diferencia de no poder querer a nadie en lo absoluto.

–¿Entonces prefieres morir?

–Sí.– Respondió en seco.– Prefiero eso que hacer sufrir a las personas que quiero.

Los brazos de la diosa rodearon sus hombros acercándolo a su cuerpo, ella que era la única que sabía de su problema y también sufría con él, eran amigos y no quería verlo sufrir más, no quería verlo morir pero tampoco quería verlo como un ser totalmente sin sentimientos. Viridi se lo había dicho, _"las dos son iguales de malas"_ eso resonaban en su mente y tenían razón.

–Que tragedia que ames a alguien y estar destinado a morir.– Las palabras de Palutena estaban impregnadas de tristeza y era palpable. Marth correspondió el abrazo y se permitió llorar en presencia de alguien, no se había dado el lujo de llorar con alguien por su corazón roto, como había dicho Palutena, era una tragedia amar y estar destinado a morir.

Le dolía, sabía que todos sufrirían por su muerte pero la superan con el tiempo, por otro lado si él perdiera sus sentimientos haría sufrir a las personas que quería, inclusive a la persona que amaba, no podía permitirse eso.

–Deberías confesarte, podrías salvarte.– Murmuró en su oído.

–Ya te dije que eso no va a pasar.

–Al menos dime quién es.

Marth suspiró, al menos podría contárselo a ella, ya que lo había estado ayudando con ese asunto, podría confiarle a ella eso antes de morir.

–Es Link.

…

La semana que había dicho Doctor Mario había pasado y no había una mejora notable, es más había empeorado, eso lo percibían sus amigos y el mismo doctor, el cual no sabía que podría ser lo que tenía.

Marth se veía demacrado, la falta de sueño le estaba pegando duro, la respiración se dificultaba cada vez más y cada vez era más fácil herirlo en batalla. Por primera vez parecía que ya no danzaba con la espada, sus movimientos ya parecían los de alguien moribundo debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte; ni siquiera en la guerra había llegado a ese punto. Él lo sabía bien, pronto moriría.

La voz se le había vuelto ligeramente ronca debido a la tos, sin embargo el hablar comenzaba a ser una gran tortura, era más frecuente que las flores salieran de su boca, y no flores pequeñas sino flores más grandes que parecía imposible que salieran de su estrecha garganta, y claramente no era sorpresa que la mayoría de ellas estuvieran cubiertas de sangre, tan llenas que el color naranja se veía opacado por el rojo. Las pocas que salían sin sangre las iba regalando a las combatientes, era su manera de comenzar a despedirse de ellas, todas las aceptaban con alegría menos Palutena que sabía la triste verdad detrás de esas flores.

–Marth.– Lo llamó Ike en el jardín, esta vez iba acompañado de un joven de cabello castaño, algo -muy- bajita a lado del mercenario. Consigo llevaba un bastón de curación.– Ella es mi hermana Mist. Es una clériga.– Agregó aunque fuera algo obvio.

Marth hizo una reverencia antes de besar el dorso de la mano de la chica, sin embargo no dijo una sola palabra, le era doloroso.

Mist se ruborizo ligeramente ante ese acto, se veía que no estaba acostumbrada a ese modo de presentación entre la nobleza.

–Ella te va a sanar.– Intervino Ike sorprendiendo a Marth.– La medicina de aquí no te ha hecho nada, tal vez tengas que ser tratado como en Akenia.– Se justificó.

–Pero ustedes son de Crimea.– Respondió con dificultad pero divertido. El mercenario río, se sentía alegre de ver que Marth no había perdido su sentido del humor.

–No creo que sea tan diferente.– Respondió aun riendo.– Bueno, lo mejor sería que fueran a tu habitación Marth.– Dijo una vez dejó de reír.– Más te vale no intentar nada raro con mi hermana, eres hombre casado recuerda.– Lo amenazó totalmente en broma, pero aquel último comentario le había dolido, no sólo porque era verdad sino por sus sentimientos y por su "enfermedad", esto último fue percibido solamente por Mist.

Ike los acompañó hasta la habitación de Marth, a pesar de que Mist estaba acostumbrada a estar entre mercenarios, a su hermano le gustaba protegerla, inclusive le gustaba estar al tanto de ella en ese momento que estaría con Marth, su amigo, no era que no confiara en él, solo era que le gustaba protegerla.

–Los esperaré aquí afuera.– Se despidió antes de que Mist cerrará la puerta para darle privacidad a Marth.

–¿Puedes quitarte la coraza y la túnica?– Preguntó algo tímida.

Marth se descubrió el dorso dejando ver alguna cicatrices de guerra y algunas otras más recientes del torneo, su piel era aún más blanca debajo de la tela a diferencia de la de sus brazos que estaban ligeramente quemado por el sol pero aun así su piel era nívea.

–Dijo Ike que tienes una terrible tos.– Dijo evitando verlo más de lo necesario, Marth asintió de manera afirmativa.

Él sabía que Mist no podría hacer nada para curarlo, sólo Viridi podía y eso implicaba un fuerte efecto secundario. De igual manera dejaría que la chica hiciera lo que Ike le había pedido.

La roca del bastón de Mist comenzó a brillar, lo acercó al cuerpo del príncipe empezando a sanar sus heridas recientes, al igual el cansancio comenzó a desaparecer pero las flores en su interior seguían ahí, él las sentía ahí.

–¿Te sientes mejor?

–Sí.– La voz ronca seguía ahí, se sentía bien no tener más heridas externas, ya no se sentía cansado sin embargo el dolor en su pecho seguía.

–No deberías hacer caso a todo lo que dice Ike.– Dijo sorprendiendo a Marth.

–¿Por qué lo dices?– Aclaró su garganta antes de hablar.

–Luces triste por el comentario de Ike.– Respondió.

–No te preocupes Mist, ya me he acostumbrado.– Sonrió tranquilizando a la chica.

Mist salió de la habitación y poco después entró Ike, lucía menos ansioso que antes, tal vez porque su hermana había "curado" a su amigo. Los brazos de Ike rodearon el cuerpo del príncipe en un sorpresivo y agradable abrazo.

–Me alegro que ya estés bien.– dijo apretando el agarre.

–I… Ike, no me dejas respirar.– Parecía que lo decía en broma pero realmente no podía respirar, el mercenario solo rio apretando más y después lo soltó.

Inhaló profundamente para recuperar el aliento y estabilizar su respiración, tratando de que fuera lo más lenta y calmada posible aunque eso no era suficiente para abastecer sus pulmones.

–Te gustan mucho estas flores, ¿verdad?– Ike tomó una de las flores que tenía en el florero cercano a su cama.

–Algo así.– Eran bonitas pero no le gustaban, las odiaba, eran su recordatorio de su desgracia.

–¿Puedo llevarme unas?

–Aah… sí claro, toma las que quieras.– Respondió sin mucho ánimo, tenía demasiadas y pronto tendría más.

Ike tomó las suficientes como para hacer un ramo pequeño, procuraba tomar las que se veían con más pétalos y más anaranjadas que las demás.

–Muchas gracias Marth, a Link le van a encantar.

Que irónico era en ese momento que las flores que habían nacido en su interior a causa de su corazón herido fueran a ser entregadas a la persona que sin saberlo lo había herido.

–¿No vienes?– Preguntó Ike sacando a Marth de sus pensamientos, no había escuchado lo que había dicho pero declinó con un suave "no, gracias"– Bueno, pero tendrás que decirle a Link que ya estás mejor.

Una vez estuvo solo, la tos volvió a atacar, incluso era más doloroso que la última vez, después de todo Mist había logrado sanar sus heridas y estaban siendo abiertas nuevamente. Pero esta vez no estaban solo las mismas flores naranjas de siempre, unas pequeñas flores rojas en forma de campanillas estaban ahí también, tal vez esas nuevas flores eran el presagio de algo, posiblemente del final de su vida.

Tomó unas cuantas hojas blancas, el tintero y una pluma, era el mejor momento para comenzar a escribir su nota de despedida.

Escribió y arrugó el papel un sin fin de veces, no sabía muy bien como plasmar sus últimas palabras en una simple hoja de papel. Toda la tarde estuvo repitiendo aquello hasta que la luz de la luna se empezó a filtrar en su habitación, para ese momento tenía terminadas dos cartas y tenía el comienzo de otra más. Una de las cartas estaba dirigida a Palutena, en la cual le agradecía todo lo que había hecho ella por él. La otra era para su esposa Shiida, fue difícil de escribir y fue mucho más difícil terminarla; le pedía perdón por lo que sucedió, el no poder corresponder su amor de la misma manera y le pedía perdón por haberse enamorado de alguien más.

Ambas eran de despedida, de eso no había duda.

Sin embargo la tercera y última era la más difícil de redactar, estaba destinada para Link, le diría todo lo que no había podido decirle con anterioridad. Escribió y desecho sus palabras incontables veces hasta que puedo escribir una carta explicando de manera clara y precisa sus sentimientos y a su vez, al igual que las otras dos, también se despedía de él.

Derritió algo de cera para sellar los sobres que contendrían sus últimas palabras. Vertió la cera roja y colocó el emblema de su casa para que quedara constancia de que había sido el mismo Marth Lowell quien las había escrito.

Sus ojos miraron el cielo nocturno que se alcanzaba a ver a través de su ventana, era una noche despejada de luna llena, algo hermoso de ver. Tal vez daría un paseo nocturno por los jardines, de igual manera dormir era algo que ya no podía hacer.

Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba quien menos esperaba ver, Link. Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando Marth abrió, siendo una extraña sorpresa para ambos.

–¿Link?– No podía ocultar su sorpresa.

–¿Marth?– Él tampoco podía ocultar su sorpresa.– Ike me dijo que ya estabas mejor.

–Algo así.– Era una verdad a medias.

–Veo que vas a salir, lo mejor sería que…

–La verdad voy a dar un pequeño paseo por el jardín.–Lo interrumpió.– ¿Quieres acompañarme?

Link acepto algo emocionado.

Caminaron con tranquilidad en el jardín, las estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor en el firmamento, conversando casi de cualquier cosa por absurda que sonase. Esa noche lograron conocerse un poco más y eso era todo lo que había soñado Marth, se sentía inmensamente feliz.

–Ojala pudiera tener una pequeña caminata nocturna como esta con Ike.– Ese fue el golpe que lo trajo de vuelta a su realidad.– Siempre está muy cansado de tanto entrenar.– Declaró con un tono algo melancólico.

–Si tú quieres podemos hacer esto más a menudo.– Trato de sonar indiferente pero en su interior deseaba totalmente decir aquello.

–Me encantaría.– Respondió sin ocultar su emoción.– Este cielo me recuerda mucho a las praderas de Hyrule.– Agregó para justificar su reacción.– ¿No te molestaría a ti?

–Claro que no, siempre es bueno tener algo de compañía.– Sonrió ampliamente.

Aprovecharía sus últimos momentos para estar con él, después de todo era algo que él deseaba con todo su corazón y eso era lo más cercano que podía estar con él.

Con esos paseos nocturnos su tos disminuyó lo suficiente como para que sus amigos pensaran que estaba curado, solo que ahora solo lo hacía en la soledad de su habitación. Las pequeñas flores rojas se hacían cada vez más presentes sin superar a las naranjas, y junto con ellas, comenzó a faltarle más y más el aire, el fin ya estaba cerca.

Durante uno de esas caminatas nocturnas, Marth llevaba una ramita de las flores rojas, estas llamaron demasiado la atención de Link.

–Te gustan mucho las flores, ¿Verdad?– Marth le dio la ramita de las campanillas roja.

–Marth, no es necesario que me las des.– Lucia apenado, al príncipe se le hizo adorable esa escena.

Tomo a Link por los hombros y acerco lentamente sus labios a los contrarios hasta juntarlos en un beso, realmente Link era algo bajo a su lado, teniendo que inclinarse ligeramente. Había hecho eso sin pensar, pero bueno ya no importaba mucho. Para su sorpresa Link no lo rechazo, lo había aceptado y él mismo comenzó a hacer el beso ligeramente más profundo, se notaba que era bueno en eso, y obviamente era por Ike; pero en ese momento no le importó y solo siguió el beso hasta que su falta de aire se hizo presente.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio mirando los ojos del contrario, sintiendo su cálida respiración e incrementando la tensión entre ellos.

–Marth...– Link comenzó a hablar en un tono impregnado de tristeza y tan bajo que parecía un susurro.– Sabes eres mi amigo y te quiero pero no de esta manera.– Se notaba que a él también le dolía estar diciendo eso.– Yo estoy con Ike y tú estás con Shiida… Tal vez si estuviéramos en otras circunstancias…

–No yo lo siento Link.– Lo interrumpió. No podía escuchar más, ni siquiera podía verlo ya a los ojos, el dolor en su pecho se había hecho más intenso que antes.– Perdona.

Marth empezó a caminar rápidamente dejando solo y confundido a Link. Las flores comenzaron a subir por su garganta, tenía que llegar rápido a su habitación antes de que alguna saliera. El sabor metálico a sangre se hizo presente en su boca y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir. Link le había dado ya el golpe de gracia. Él mismo se lo había buscado.

Cerró la puerta con seguro antes de que las flores salieran de su interior, todas cubiertas de sangre. Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, estaba mareado por la falta de aire pero sentía que ya no podía respirar y de esa manera cayó inconsciente en medio de las flores que había en su habitación.

.

.

.

.

.

–¿Marth?– Link llamó a la puerta, lo había dejado confundido su comportamiento de la noche, no quería perder su amistad, quería hablar las cosas.

No hubo respuesta.

Volvió a llamar, solo para recibir el mismo resultado unas tres veces más.

–¿Link, qué haces aquí?– Palutena estaba algo pasmada de verlo ahí tan temprano.

–Vine a hablar con Marth pero no abre la puerta.– Respondió.

Palutena llamó a la puerta para comprobar lo que el chico le había dicho, y efectivamente no hubo respuesta. La desesperación se hizo presente en ella, alterándose un poco.

–¿Crees poder abrir esta puerta?– La diosa golpeó la puerta con su hombro.

–Yo sí puedo.– Respondió Ike cuando llegó al lugar de donde provenía el alboroto en el pasillo.

No pidió explicaciones, solo sabía que era algo que implicaba a su amigo y tenía preocupado a su novio, no necesitaba más; después tendría tiempo de recibir un castigo por parte de Master Hand. Blandió la Ragnell y arremetió contra de la puerta, tras varios golpes la puerta cedió solo para dejar ver la cruel escena de su amigo tirado en el suelo y rodeado de aquellas flores naranjas. Marth había muerto.

* * *

Las flores que se mencionan son el _cempazuchitl_ (una flor endémica de mi país) y la _Adromeda Japonesa._ Por si les daba curiosidad saber.


End file.
